Bazaar 3
Traffic: heavy Guards: a large number Pickpockets: none Beggars: few Feature 1: shrine Feature 2: small sculpture Feature 3: well Feature 4: inscribed monument Feature 5: small fountain Stall 1: maps and thieves' tools Quality: above average Price: above average Variety: low Haggling: goes much better for females Owner: female, distressed, half-naked and a male, elderly, overdressed Stall Type: permanent structure (locked at night) Stall 2: religious jewelry and talismans Quality: high Price: below average Variety: above average Haggling: only for the cheap items Owner: male, mournful, mildly flamboyant Stall Type: goods piled on the ground Stall 3: formalwear Quality: very high Price: very low Variety: above average Haggling: occasionally involves barter Owner: male, mischievious, obnoxiously loud and a male, young, scatterbrained Stall Type: wheelbarrow and some baskets Stall 4: vegetables and cold food Quality: high Price: very high Variety: very low Haggling: goes much better for males Owner: female, irritable, very masculine Stall Type: several carts full of wares Stall 5: scale mail and bracers Quality: average Price: average Variety: above average Haggling: is expected Owner: female, generous, deeply religious Stall Type: tables and wheelbarrows Stall 6: axes, concealable weapons and thrown weapons Quality: very high Price: very high Variety: below average Haggling: goes much better for males Owner: female, drunk, peppers speech with foreign words Stall Type: hand-cart which opens to display wares Stall 7: herbs Quality: below average Price: low Variety: below average Haggling: is expected Owner: male, young, mildly sexist Stall Type: several carts full of wares Stall 8: cold drinks and hot drinks Quality: average Price: average Variety: very low Haggling: is treated with contempt Owner: male, paranoid, unusual hair color and a male, optimistic, unusual hair color Stall Type: kiosk with roof and no walls Stall 9: necklaces and belts Quality: low Price: very high Variety: below average Haggling: is expected Owner: female, greedy, moves slowly Stall Type: goods piled on the ground Stall 10: lamps and rations Quality: above average Price: above average Variety: below average Haggling: is expected Owner: female, worried, highly unattractive Stall Type: hand-cart which opens to display wares Stall 11: maces, hides and dogs Quality: very high Price: very high Variety: high Haggling: is only allowed for certain items Owner: male, miserable, highly unattractive Stall Type: makeshift structure constructed each day Stall 12: blessings and staves Quality: high Price: above average Variety: very high Haggling: often involves barter Owner: male, greedy, very long hair and a female, apathetic, very muscular Stall Type: semi-permanent makeshift structure Stall 13: gauntlets Quality: high Price: below average Variety: above average Haggling: occasionally involves barter Owner: female, miserable, very short and a female, nervous, speaks very formally Stall Type: tables and wheelbarrows Stall 14: holy water, religious scrolls and religious jewelry Quality: below average Price: very high Variety: very high Haggling: is treated with contempt Owner: male, mournful, no sense of personal space and a female, tired, klutsy Stall Type: roofed and walled kiosk Stall 15: animal toys and exotic animal parts Quality: average Price: above average Variety: high Haggling: only for the cheap items Owner: female, generous, very overweight Stall Type: several carts full of wares